Nights on Lanakili
by Vidyaboy567
Summary: This is the story of an absol who ends up meeting someone who will become very special to him. This story is Male x Male which I know is not everyone's cup of tea so this is a small warning to those who are not interested in that type of relationship.


Another harsh blizzard on Mt. Lanakili was nearing closer, about 24 hours before it hits. The native Pokemon were scurrying around trying to find food and shelter before the blizzard hit, which was difficult as there were few caves to hold some of the Pokemon. The huge cave that trainers often used to get to the Pokemon League was blocked off by an avalanche and was being dug out, but it would be dug out when the blizzard hits. Amongst the panicking Pokemon, this one was clever in getting his food. That one, is me, Absol, but one who despised trainers. As the PokeDex states that Absol were driven to the mountains because of people thinking they were the cause of natural disasters, I was one of the many that were cursed to live on the mountain. But after years of building the endurance, the mountain was really quite peaceful. I could get a clear view of the entire island from one point of the mountain, and it was normally silent on the mountain, which was enjoyable. I normally got food from some of the berry bushes laying around on the mountain, but in certain situations such as this, I go down from the mountain. I jumped down from the mountains, going from each visible rock to the next, making sure I catch grip on to all of them. Once I got to the bottom, I snuck around the Tapu Village and eventually found the Thrifty Megamart. This Megamart was abandoned and flooded with Ghost type Pokemon, which I had no problem with. I can enter the mart and freely search for any leftover food from the humans that abandoned the site. The Ghost type Pokemon obviously avoid me since I'm a Dark type and have an advantage over them, and I'm normally able to avoid the Kelfki and Mimikyu occasionally roaming the mart. Obviously I was clearly worried about the food supply and how long it would hold out, but at an urgent time like this, I have no other choice. The berry bushes I check regularly were already plucked of their food and I wasn't able to find any other source of food for at least a couple days. I couldn't wait for the berries to grow back because that would take too long and me and the other Pokemon on Mt. Lanakili weren't exactly keen on eating each other, except for the Sneasal who preyed on the eggs of some unfortunate parents. As I entered the Megamart, I instantly heard the familiar jingling and hid from the approaching Klefki. The Kelfki stopped at the door for a second, then turned back into the mart. Sighing with relief, I started searching for some food. I quietly searched through the mart, finding quite a good amount of food. Eventually I got what I believed would be enough food to last over a season. As I was taking my leave, some Ghost type Pokemon appeared at the front door, attacking what seemed to be a trainer and his Pokemon. "Damnit!" I thought, "how was he gonna be able to get out in time if the Pokemon are fighting," then I remembered something. Weeks ago when I was getting some food, a Murkrow broke through one of the windows in order to snatch something up, and the window was left wide open. I looked for the window, finding nothing, but eventually saw a light shining down. I immediately charged after it, not thinking about what was also near the light. As I climbed out, the same Klefki from the door used Thunder Wave on me. I was struck and felt the stinging sensation of the paralysis kicking in. "Ugh...what I get for being careless..." I thought as I dragged myself and the food all the way back up the mountain, and took shelter for the night. 8 hours before the blizzard hits, and I could still feel the effects of that damned Klefki's Thunder Wave. I searched through the food I ravaged and found a good stack of berries, but none were Cheri Berries. I grunted from disappointment, and thought to take a nap before the blizzard hit, hopefully helping cure the paralysis.

*Crunch* *Crunch* I was awoken by the sounds of something outside, in the blizzard. The crunching of the snow obviously meant something was trying to enter his cave, and the 2 crunches means it's either a Sneasal, or somehow a trainer. As I got up, I instantly felt a jolt of pain in his body, the paralysis was still in effect. Regardless, I entered a battle stance, ready to guard myself and his cave from a stranger. The crunching stopped, and he saw a tall figure outside, a trainer. The trainer must have seen me, as he took out a PokeBall and sent out his Lycanroc. The Lycanroc was the Mid-day form, so battling it with paralysis would be no easy feat. The trainer and Lycanroc stepped closer, and me and the Lycanroc initiated battle as soon as the trainer yelled "Accelerock!" I dodged quickly, retaliating with a Night Slash, jumping back and then lunging forward, slashing at the foe with a dark aura. The wolf Pokemon attempted to dodge, but was hit right in the leg. "Stone Edge!" The trainer yelled, and as I was about to move away, the paralysis kicked in, stopping my movements. I could only watch as the ground spat up sharp rocks which were nearing me, and eventually, I was hit right in the face. It hurt like hell, but I was still roaring to go. We started to circle around each other, until the trainer yelled "Accelerock!" Again. This one hit me, but I was able to take the blow and strike back with a critical Night Slash. We were both extremely weakened, and as the trainer yelled "Accele-" I stopped him by using Sucker Punch, KOing the Lycanroc. The trainer panicked and dropped the PokeBall he threw out, sending out the Lycanroc. He noticed this, and smashed the ball, shattering it to bits. The trainer started running away, yelling "Useless Pokemon!" This is why I despise trainers. I pitied the Lycanroc, having to battle alongside such a worthless and puny trainer. So I ended up caring for the Lycanroc, patching up its and my own wounds using some of the leaves I collected while scavenging for berries. There was only one blanket that I made, thinking I would be by myself for however long this blizzard lasted. I thought of how this was going to work, should he share it? No, I'm not going to sleep right next to a Pokemon who I just battled and KO'd. I decided to let the Lycanroc have the blanket since I was so used to the cold and this Lycanroc seemed to not have much experience with it, as it was shivering. So I slept at the base of the cave, the Lycanroc placed by the fire I made with some wood and a Will-o-Wisp. As I lay down, he felt that same jolt of pain I did when I awoke to the trainer, damn this paralysis! Eventually, I drifted off to sleep, after a while of pondering what to do with this Lycanroc

Lycanroc's POV

Ow... What happened to my trainer? Last I remember, we were traveling down Mt. Lanakili, going to Tapu Village when this blizzard appeared out of nowhere. So we looked for shelter and I had to battle an Absol. Wait...

3rd Person  
He thought, as he looked around the cave. He spotted a white fur coat and himself being covered in a blanket, next to some burnt wood. Was he...cared for? By the Absol? He stood up, also noticing himself being patched up with leaves, did the Absol do this? He had all these thoughts in his mind, but the main one being about the whereabouts of his trainer. He stepped closer to the Absol, but the Absol stirred awake

1st Person

"I see you're up" I said. "Yes...did you do this?" Lycanroc asked, signaling his body being patched with leaves, the wood signaling a fire, and the blanket which he was put under. "Yes I did, I took pity on you after what your horrible trainer did." "My trainer is not horrible! And what did you do to him?!" I snickered, "I did nothing. He fled, leaving you here."

3rd Person

Lycanroc didn't believe it. His own trainer wouldn't leave him in a cave with an Absol...would he? "Why would he leave me?" Lycanroc asked. "Because trainers are worthless, they are people who force us to battle against each other and they don't show any compassion towards us." The Absol replied. "That's not true! My trainer has shown me love and has cared for me since he caught me!" "And when he caught you, did you leave no one behind? And if he truly did love you, why would he abandon you here in the middle of a blizzard?" Lycanroc stopped talking and thought. It was true, he left some behind when he was caught and taken in by his trainer...and he really did show him love, but why would he leave him in some cave on Mt. Lanakili? "He called you a useless Pokemon, but that's because humans don't think of themselves first, they don't think about how THEY are as much to blame." Lycanroc couldn't believe what he was hearing...the trainer who he had traveled with for months...abandoning him? And calling him a useless Pokemon? "No...it can't be true." He thought to himself. As he looked to the entrance, he noticed a PokeBall shattered, was this his? Lycanroc started whimpering at the thought of his trainer abandoning him.

1st Person

What should I do with this Lycanroc? He clearly seems troubled about losing his pathetic trainer. Should I take him in? He won't survive out here on his own, since he has little experience in this type of weather, and he obviously can't make it all the way to Vast Poni Canyon where Lycanroc are native. Maybe I'll take him in until he's able to fend for himself. "Hey, do you have anywhere to go?" I asked. "No, my trainer kept me in his home, and I'm never going back to him. Not after this." Wow, Lycanroc wouldn't forgive him. But I obviously agree that what he did was unforgivable. "How would you like staying here?" He took a few moments deciding on it, then turned to me and said "Okay, I will. Thank you for the shelter. But I must ask, why do you care for me? I battled you and seems like I roughed you up a bit" he said as he looked at my still-paralyzed body. "I'm taking you in because the Pokemon up here aren't for 'every Pokemon for themselves', at least I'm not. And this wasn't from you, it was from another Pokemon." I said as I sighed, remembering my carelessness from getting the food. "Ah ok, well hopefully I can pull my weight around here as return for you letting me share your home." "No worries, I saw the way you handled yourself in battle, it's certain you fight extremely well, so I doubt you'd be taken down easily. Anyways, it's getting late, shall we go to sleep?" I asked, looking t the cave entrance which was getting harder to see from the darkness and snow piling up. "Yes, do you need your blanket back?" "No, I am capable of handling the cold." He replied back, "Please, you've done so much for me already, I don't want you to give me too much. I'll even share the blanket if needed." He wasn't going to let me get out of this, was he? Well he needs the blanket more than I do... And if he won't let himself use it am I going to have to share it with him? That would be pretty awkward... But it's the only way for him to keep warm without any more wood to burn. "Fine, I'll use the blanket. But you need it more than I do so we'll have to share it, according to your circumstances." This caught Lycanroc off guard, which was obvious due to his face. It was the only way to keep him from freezing the whole night, and I'm sure this won't be as awkward as I think it will be. Hopefully.

During the night I felt Lycanroc shivering because of the cold, even with the blanket. I decided to sneak out and try to find some wood that I could easily burn. In the blizzard, it was difficult to see, and it was always freezing. Much colder than the cave, but I could still handle it for some time without showing signs of being cold. After a while, I found some chopped down trees, supposedly from some humans. I took some of the wood and headed back to the cave, only to find Lycanroc up and looking around. "You looking for something?" I asked as I stepped back into the cave, scaring him as well. "Don't do that!" He retorted, "if you're gonna leave in the middle of the night, tell me first!" I smirked, "Why? It would only disturb you and I'm sure it would've been easier doing this while you were resting." He faced down, looking somewhat disappointed. "Well I could've helped, right?" "You could have frozen out there. It was really cold, even for me." Lycanroc had a somewhat shocked expression as he looked up, then they both sat in silence for a while. "I'm gonna start a fire with the wood, make sure you get close and get warm," I started, as I got the wood and placed it in the middle of the cave. I used Will-o-Wisp and in an instant, the fire started crackling. He stepped near the fire and laid down, also holding the blanket behind him. "You're still gonna share this blanket with me" he said with a grin, "you're doing so much for me and the least I could do is share some warmth." I had no choice. He wasn't going to sleep without me sharing the blanket again so I just went with it. His fur was actually really soft, and it felt cold which was kinda nice... wait why am I talking about that? I'm not gay, and I'm definitely not looking for a mate now, not during a blizzard. So we got comfortable and eventually fell asleep next to the fire, which was burning brightly, as if with passion.

In the morning, the blizzard was gone, but it was still snowing somewhat hard. Me and Lycanroc had both awoken to realize...we were cuddling next to each other. To say the least, we didn't speak to each other for a good 10 minutes, the whole time both of us blushing like mad. After the 10 minutes, I started talking, "I think we should restock on food and wood, we're running low." "Yeah, should we split who's gonna get what?" I agreed and we discussed who would get the food first. "I'll get the food, I know a convenient location just South of here." Lycanroc nodded and replied with "I'll get the wood then, in able to easily pick up the scent of fire-wood and track it." We got ready and before we left the cave, I warned him, "There's another blizzard coming. I can sense it, we have... 24 hours." And with that we left and went to gather our respected resource. I obviously went down to the Thrifty Megamart again, since the berry bushes were still growing back. I entered the Megamart carefully again, making sure no Mimikyu or Klefki were around. I looked around for some damn Cheri Berries, and found nothing. "Great, how long am I going to feel this pain?" I thought to myself. I found some food like Oran Berries and Sitrus Berries, then checked around, taking in how much more food this place had. It was very low, considering I've come here multiple times and there's no way to replenish the food stock. I left the mart luckily dodging a few Mimikyu on the way out. As I was walking back, I remembered how low of leaves we were on, so I gathered some in hopes of putting them to use before they withered. When I got back to the cave, Lycanroc still wasn't back, so I decided to start organizing the food. After organizing them from most filling to least, I heard steps outside, signaling Lycanroc's return. As I headed outside, I noticed he was badly injured, and immediately brought him in. "What happened?!" I asked, while patching him up with the leaves I luckily collected on the way back. "Some Sneasal attacked me, they knew Brick Break and I couldn't land a hit against them in the hail." He explained. Sneasal bastards... "You okay to walk around?" I asked. He tried standing up, only to fall back down. "I'll take that as a no. I'll go get the wood, make sure the cave stays safe." "Sure, ask the Pokemon who can't even stand up to watch the cave" he said, smirking. I grinned and then left to find some wood. In the hail it was definitely hard to see, and it didn't help that I occasionally got hit by pellets of hail. I found the same cut-down trees from yesterday. They hadn't been touched, so I decided to take some wood. "Hey!" I heard something behind me say. "That's MY wood you're taking, so give it back." I looked back only to find a Sneasal with a huge nasty grin on its face. I didn't budge and didn't drop the wood. "Oh, so you're gonna be like that, huh?" It said. It got its sharp claws ready to attack, but I also got my claws ready. We clashed, I dropped the wood but I had the time to beat this Sneasal up then get back. He used Beat Up which didn't do much since it was alone and I resisted it. I used Night Slash, which even though was resisted, did a great amount of damage which sent it into a tree. The tree shook, throwing off some snow which landed on the Sneasal. It was knocked out from the impact of hitting the tree. "Humph, that was easy." I said, grabbing the wood and heading back. As I entered the cave, Lycanroc flung himself on me and pinned me to the ground, back on the ground. Then he started...licking me? "Agh! What are you doing!?" I shouted, "Get off of me!" "Wait, I can help!" He said. After struggling to get up I realized there was no point, jeez for something half my weight he sure knows how to pin something down. So he continued licking me and I felt the paralysis start to fade, but how? He licked my entire body and the pain went away... "How did you do that? And why didn't you do it sooner?" I started to question. "My mom taught me that, it came in handy multiple times since my family was one of 8, so it comes in handy. And I didn't do it sooner since I didn't think I could trust you. Taking me in, caring for me, I thought it could've been some ruse. But I stopped thinking that after we split up and you helped me yet again from my injuries." Wow, I didn't think it was possible to do that, but I guess you have to expect the unexpected, huh? "Heh, maybe you should teach that to me someday, then I can repay the favor," "I could teach it to you now." He suddenly said, looking slightly happy. "I'd rather gather more supplies for now since we only have...12 hours left." So we left to gather more leaves to make beds and for healing purposes. After about 8 hours of collecting more resources... "Crap, the blizzard is gonna hit sooner than I predicted. We're gonna have to head back now." I told Lycanroc. We headed back to the cave, feeling colder than we did 8 hours before. As we entered the cave we gathered the resources and checked on what we had. "How many leaves did you collect?" I asked him. "Enough to make a bed and a half. And I'm sure we won't be sleeping in a half bed." He said. Great, we were already sharing a blanket and now a bed? What is this, some kind of romance novel? I started the fire and we made the bed, also getting everything in place. The berries sat close to the fire so they wouldn't freeze overnight, the cave entrance was being piled with snow as it usually does during a blizzard, and the bed and blanket were somewhat close to the fire so they would be close enough for warmth but not close enough to catch fire. The bed seemed comfortable, soft padding and a relatively large area, considering it was a bunch of leaves. We were tired after preparing for the blizzard, so we immediately went to bed, laying down right next to each other. I'm glad to know Lycanroc and I are becoming closer, as to where we're used to sharing something, I just wonder what'll happen later if things get...awkward.

When we woke, it was still raging outside, as I could hear the winds howling and the ice freezing over the entrance. We got up and I continued to keep the fire lit with Will-o-Wisp, and Lycanroc kept watch over the berries making sure none of them froze. As we finished, Lycanroc pounced on me the same way he did yesterday. "Again?" I asked him. "You wanted me to teach you how to do it, so I'll teach you now, when we have time." He said with a smirk, I guess he has a point, in a blizzard there's nothing to do when you're awake, which is why most tend to fully hibernate. But Im a light sleeper and it helps in case anything happens. "So you have to lick where it stings the most. I noticed you had paralysis in your body, so I licked all around it. If a Pokemon has paralysis in their leg, lick around their leg." He demonstrated it for me, licking around my leg. "For some reason...this feels good, having him lick around me feels...good? Am I...gay?" I thought. I had never really questioned my sexuality since there was no need to, I was very lonely and didn't think about finding a mate. "Up here the Pokemon are not what I'm looking for in personality, I prefer quiet people and ones I can talk to. Lycanroc can be quiet and I've told him quite a bit. Maybe...do I like Lycanroc? Like THAT way?" "Hello? You okay, Absol?" I was interrupted in my thoughts when Lycanroc was looking right at me. I flinched a bit, but then replied "Yeah, I'm ok, just...thinking about stuff." "What kind of stuff?" Lycanroc asked. "I...don't really wanna talk about it." I replied, trying to drop the subject. "You sure? Maybe I can help, being a Pokemon to talk to is the least I could do." He really wants to help me doesn't he? Should I tell him how I feel? Would he think I just took him in and cared for him to only be for false love? I'm not sure, but I think I should talk to him, not like there's anything better to do, and it would really help clear my mind before the blizzard is over. I just hope things go well...

As I cleared my thoughts of being rejected for talking or being called a creep and him immediately wanting to leave, I started to open up to Lycanroc, we sat in the middle of the cave, fire lit, and it was quiet until I broke the piercing silence. "I'm...starting to question myself." I started with, "I'm starting to feel things I've never felt before, and now I'm just really confused..." Lycanroc started to think, then he looked at me then nodded. "I know that feeling, where you get new emotions and it starts to make you think about yourself, or people around you. The first time I felt this is when I saw another Rockruff. She was pretty cute, nice as well." I immediately thought, "He's straight? So if I end up being gay and actually liking him...things won't go well..." Then I continued listening to him, "we talked to each other a lot, even went on dates. But things didn't go so well, she was more into guys who were a bit louder so she could talk to him more. I understood and eventually we went our separate ways. This happened wayy back when, even before I was caught. I wonder how she is now..." He started drifting into his thoughts. "Um...anyways, is that how you're feeling?" He suddenly asked me. "Not really...it's more like the emotion comes to you and it just overflows your mind." He looked somewhat confused, "Is it something that's been bothering you? If so then you can tell me what's going on, I won't judge or anything." He said. Should I trust his word? He's wanted to help me this entire time, and I don't think he'd assume I was doing all of this for love... "Would you like to talk abou-" I interrupted him without warning, saying... "I like you." I blurted out without thinking, "CRAP IM SORRY" I immediately said, trying to apologize for not thinking. He had a completely changed expression, It went from compassion to shock. I was blushing so badly, he even had a light blush as well, what have I done...we sat in silence for about a minute before I decided to go to the base of the cave, where I would be alone again. "You can leave when the blizzard is over, you can even take whatever you want." I said, feeling remorse over how dead I felt inside. I didn't think I'd say that to anyone, especially not another male...but I did. And I instantly regretted it. "The one Pokemon I could actually talk to, the one who's helped me and I've helped him...now he's probably gonna leave and never look back. He'll probably make it all the way to Vast Poni Canyon by himself, not even thinking about me." All of these thoughts where whirling around in my mind, as I started feeling somewhat chilly from being away from the fire, but I deserved it. "The cold stone ground, the darkness, the silence, I deserve all of it..." I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a nudge on my back. I turned around to see him, staring at me. "Why? Why do you still want to talk to me? Or is this just so you can say how much you hate me? Whatever it is, just sa-" Lycanroc pounced on me in the same way he did when he helped me with my paralysis, "Again? Why do you do thi-" I was cut off by him forcing himself into me, and he pressed his lips against mine...we were kissing. It all happened so quickly I pulled away in an instant. He smiled shyly and said "That's why." Did he like me too? Is that why he wants to help me so badly? Is that why he pounced on me I n the first place? To show that...he liked me? "I have a confession to make...ever since you took me in and helped me I've kinda liked you. But that liking turned into a crush. And that crush became stronger and stronger. I've done so little for you...and the last ting I would ever do now is reject you." I was so happy and relieved to hear this. He loved me, but... "What about you liking that female Rockruff? Doesn't that mean you're straight?" He sighed, "I purposely left this out, but that was another reason things didn't work out. During that time I found out I was gay because I liked the other male Rockruff more than the female ones, I found that I stared at them more often and made friends easier with females because I could open up to them. With males...I tensed up, I couldn't talk to them for some reason, and I couldn't do anything without feeling awkward around them. That's when I realized I was somewhat attracted to them." We stared into each other's eyes for some time after that. Then he leaned in for another kiss, should I kiss him back? How is this gonna feel? I'm not sure, but at least I'll see if I'm really in love with Lycanroc. Our lips touched and they stayed like that for quite some time. He was still gentle, knowing this was my first time based on how I seemed nervous. Kissing him felt amazing. He didn't force himself onto me, and he eventually let up, since we both needed air. "How was that?" He asked me. At this point, we were blushing madly and I was still on the ground. "It felt...wonderful." He looked extremely happy to hear that, and even licked me many more times. I giggled, then he realized he was on me. "Oh, sorry," he said, climbing off. "Don't apologize" I said, smiling. We went back to the fire, and we got the bed ready. We cuddled together and fell asleep, cheek to cheek.


End file.
